


Justice

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Justice

Clint always fights for justice.  
As a child,   
He had suffered from injustice.   
Beaten and broken.  
Clint believes in justice.   
And while he doesn't,   
See himself as a hero,   
He does everything to make sure it is served.


End file.
